


My Feral Daddy

by Guzmasboi



Series: Werewolf Daddy [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bestiality (sort of), Brotherhood, Daddy Kink, Deaf, Deaf Character, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Original Fiction, Other, Overprotective, Pets, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Revenge, Telepathic Bond, Werewolf, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Wilderness, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzmasboi/pseuds/Guzmasboi
Summary: Deaf teenager Max Bentley is a loner, often spending time by himself with no friends or even family members to pay attention to him.  Loneliness plagues his life, and he fears that he’s going to spend the rest of his miserable life without ever experiencing love.One day, he runs into a feral werewolf, Winston, who has never had positive human contact and has a taste for human flesh, discovering that the two of them are mates.  Wanting to please his new mate, Winston phases into a human for the first time in his life, struggling to learn how to perform people stuff.  Max struggles to deal with the love-stricken wolf man who follows him around town like a lost puppy— the wolf man who loves to lick his face and growl at any person who comes too close to him.  Needless to say, Winston proves to be a very possessive and dominating mate for inexperienced Max.Unfortunately, Winston’s appetite causes trouble for the young couple, especially when werewolf hunters are alerted to the area.





	1. INTRO + Trigger Warnings [Please Read]

****

**A/N** : I really don’t think that anyone was expecting this one, but I hope that I can make you all proud and interested as this is something that is a little bit outside of the norm of which I usually write and will definitely be a challenge.

This is a semi-sequel (but more of a companion) to “My Werewolf Daddy” and “Call Me ‘Daddy’” and is going to be told from the point of view of Max, Brady’s younger brother who happens to be deaf.  The wolf he’s paired up with is the feral wolf from “Call Me ‘Daddy’” who attacked Darren in the later chapters.  The reason as to why I’ve decided to write a story from Max’s POV as opposed to Dylan and Markus’s is because of the repeated removal of the story from _Wattpad_.  Therefore, I’ve decided to write this one that will not focus on incest.  Plus, I’m going to make it so that one does not have to have read “My Werewolf Daddy” or “Call Me ‘Daddy’” in order to fully comprehend this story…

And why use the feral wolf who’d attacked Darren? I liked the dominate wolf that Caleb would turn into in “Property of Daddy”, but I wanted to take a shot at utilizing an actual man-eating, wild werewolf with zero social skills.

BUT, in the last chapter of “Call Me ‘Daddy’”, I had mentioned that Patrick was going to be going to the area to check up on things.  So I’m going to ask everyone if they would like more stuff on Patrick + Nicky, or just leave them alone?

As a side note, in order to make it easier to differentiate between spoken dialogue and sign language, spoken word with be in quotations marks, such as “Spoken.”  Meanwhile, sign language will be put into the greater than and less than symbols, such as << Sign Language. >>  Projectile of thoughts from werewolves will be italicized, like, “ _Telepathy!_ ”

I hope that you all understand and am not too pissed off at me!  I love you all!

**_**TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!**_ **   
****

This story does include some underage sections (not overly underage, but it’s technically illegal in the U.S. at 17), sexual content (*gasp), homosexuality, homophobia, bullying, references to bullying over disabilities, and foul language (I’m so sorry if I defile your virgin eyes).

I would also like to take the time to apologize beforehand if I inadvertently offend anyone who is or has a family member/friend who is differently abled.  That is not my intention, and this piece is simply for writing purposes.  Because I live in the United States, I will be utilizing ASL in the piece, and if I get some phrases incorrect, I am sorry and please let me know so that I can quickly fix them; but I will definitely be doing my research so that I can respectfully portray a differently abled character.

If you don’t like the story, then please don’t read/report.

If you do decide to continue, then please enjoy!

**♡ Guzmasboi**


	2. GRAY

****

********************

**[Photo of Max]**

********************

This was it.

Right here, right now, I was meant to make my final decision that would decide my fate and could potentially lead to my downfall or to a glorious victory.  Right in front of me, my rival Holly Uvalde, scowled at me with her hatred-filled brown eyes, tucking a stay black hair behind her pierced ears.

Ever since Dad and I had moved to Guerneville two years ago, Holly and I had always butted heads since I’d dethroned her from the number one spot in the class.  From then on, the two of us were constantly striving to outdo the other in one way or another; sometimes going so far as her trashing my biology diorama during lunch period, or having her boyfriend damage my locker so badly that I couldn’t open up the door for my textbooks.  Childish? Yes.

However, I knew for a damn fact that right now, if I am to utterly destroy her with the one clear movement in my vision, then she’ll without a doubt retaliate in the worst way imaginable.  Was I truly prepared to be frequently checking over my shoulder to make sure that some wacko wasn’t running after me swinging her tennis racket (I’d beaten her at last week’s match)?

A small smirk formed on my face, growing even larger when her eyes widened at the sight of it.

With a completely still hand, I repositioned my bishop to G4.  <<C-H-E-C-K-M-A-T-E>>, I signed.

Holly’s head hung low as soon as she realized that I’d won the chess match, rubbing at her temples in irritation.  A pink hue formed on her cheeks and I fought with all my might to not be childish and stick my tongue out at her as I basked in her defeat.

The chess club instructor tapped on the microphone at the podium, attracting the attention of the rather large crowd that had actually bothered to show up for the school’s chess tournament.  Wow, we really had a record-breaking turnout of seven spectators… Dad was unable to come because he’d told me that he really didn’t want to.  Oh well.

Because her back was to me, I couldn’t see what the teacher was saying, but the school’s special education teacher, who was trained in ASL, stood beside her and signed for me.

<<Ladies and gentleman, I’d like to present to you the winner of our school’s fifth annual Chess Tournament: Max Bentley!>>

I stood up from the plastic chair and waved out over the supreme crowd that clapped their hands for me, practically bouncing in place over the anticipation I felt over getting a huge trophy that I can put on my dresser next to my tennis and mathletes trophies.

Holly stood up as well, holding out her right hand so that we could shake hands as we were both told we had to do in the spirit of good sportsmanship… whatever.  Nevertheless, I accepted her offered hand, wincing a little bit as she dug her manicured nails into my skin, most likely cussing me out in her head.  With that, she quickly let go and stormed off the stage, her fists balled up as she fled.

This was nice.  I had worked my ass off studying chess strategies and maneuvers just so that I could win this tournament.  Now, with this on my high school record, I can totally win a scholarship that will get me the F out of here.  It’s been my life goal to go to a pristine university where I can get my animal science degree and become a veterinarian.  Because Dad is unemployed right now and has never heard of a damn savings account, we’re currently living on his unemployment checks and it’s looking more and more like there’s absolutely no way he’ll be able to help me pay for college.  Therefore, I had to make extra sure to excel in as many extracurriculars as possible in order to look as desirable to a college as I can.

After collecting my two-tier trophy with a figure of a chess king on it from the instructor, I posed for my photo for the school paper and then made my way off the stage to hitch a ride back home.  Normally, I walk home by cutting through part of the Redwood Forest that surrounds the small town, but after everything’s that’s been going on in the news and with the police finding dead hiker after dead hiker (I think the body count’s up to eight now), I’ve been asking classmates for rides home.  I can’t run fast for long distances, nor can I hear something/someone trying to sneak up on me.  The news claims that it’s a mountain lion or a bear that’s attacking people, therefore, logic dictates that I stay the hell out of the forest.  Plain and simple.  That sucks though because I loved walking through the forest and seeing all of the wildlife on my journeys.

The bright side to this situation (one sometimes has to look on the bright side to people getting slaughtered in the woods) was that I’ve been able to secure a handful of rides from Zachariah Redding— a super hot dude who had chiseled muscles and wore glasses because he actually needed them, not because he thought they looked sexy on him… but they did look extremely sexy on him.  Yeah, it wasn’t a secret that I liked him and I have an inkling that he might find me a tad bit appealing as well.  I mean, why else would he offer me rides to/from school everyday? Come on.

With my two-tier trophy tight in my grasp, I paraded through the backstage towards the exit which led to the parking lot near the baseball field where Zachariah typically chilled in his truck.  I’d invited him to watch the chess match, but he’d said that he’d rather do some of his homework so that he wouldn’t have to spend all Thursday night working on it.  I feel that.

I wasn’t oblivious to the scorching glare that Holly directed at me as she gathered up her backpack, sneering at me and my two-tier (not one-tier) trophy.  In order to up the ante, I gave her a small wave, pretending to look a little strained as I steadied my TWO-TIER trophy with just one hand… man, this golden award sure is heavy.

“Wanna know something, Max?” she asked, making sure to speak slowly so that I could read her lips a little better since her lipstick was usually so thick that it made her mouth look like one giant red glob of mess.

I just cocked my eyebrow at her.

“The only reason why I allowed you to win is because of the negative reception that I would’ve received had I annihilated you like I could have,” she smirked.  “I mean, could ya imagine all the bad looks I’d get if I obliterated the school’s resident deaf kid?”

…this bitch.

“I have to go,” I frowned, both from trying to look pitying towards her and from having to speak— I hate vocally speaking.  People always look at me weirdly because they say that I don’t enunciate certain syllables properly.  Whatever.

Before I could escape, Holly swung her backpack over her shoulder, pursing her lips.  “Ya know,” she began, “my mom breeds Dalmatians, and they’re extremely susceptible to hearing loss due to all the inbreeding.”

I am so sorry to hear about the incest that occurs in her house…

“But anyways, when one of our puppies are deaf, we just put it down.”  She shrugged to herself, yanking her phone out her pocket as the screen flashed white.  “No one wants it otherwise.  Just a thought.”

I’m just throwing out here that I like to view myself as a refined gentleman who is peaceful and prefers to settle arguments and disagreements with thoughtful and pleasant discourse as opposed to violence.  That being said, I definitely wouldn’t be against slamming my two-tier trophy up against this jerk’s head right now.  It would feel oh-so satisfying.

“Bye Holly,” I said.  “Maybe next time you will actually be a challenge.”  I didn’t wait for a response and spun around on my heels, holding my head up high as I exited the auditorium through the back.

I know that I should just shake off Holly’s words and pretend that I’d never seen then at all, but damn.  I’d contracted meningitis when I was five, and as a result of the brain swelling and high fever, I am now one-hundred percent deaf.  I am not hearing impaired nor am I just a little hard of hearing— I cannot hear a single decibel.  I am able to read lips though, and I can speak.  However, it gets to be rather annoying when I’m out at the grocery store or Wendy’s and someone says something to me a bit too fast and I’m unable to comprehend.  Instead, I just stare back blankly or try to ask them to speak slowly— but that most likely ends up with the person looking at me like I’m stupid or like they feel sorry for me.  I’m able to function perfectly well on my own, so I’m not going to worry too much about it.

Besides… I have this bitchin’ two-tier trophy!

Forcing a smile back onto my face, I skipped out of the auditorium and sauntered through the parking lot over to the very edge near the grass where Zachariah always parks this truck.  Like the rest of the week and all last week too, he was waiting in the driver’s seat, his gorgeous eyes glued to his iPhone.

I approached the truck and lightly tapped on the rolled up window, holding my trophy up a little bit higher so that he could see that I’d dominated the chess competition.

Zachariah glanced up from his phone and leaned over, opening up the passenger side door for me.  Once his eyes took in my grand prize, he flashed me a thumbs up and a beautiful smile full of flawless white teeth.  I think he’d had braces when he was younger— that , or excellent genes.  He’s so handsome and I couldn’t help but swoon at the gentlemanly way he’d opened up the door for me.

<<Thank you>>, I signed as I hopped inside the truck, closing the door shut behind me and yanking on my seatbelt.  I preferred to use sign language when with Zachariah because I’ve been told by others (mainly classmates) that I have difficulty pronouncing certain words correctly, especially ones with an H in them.  Whatever.  

It was cute though because Zachariah was picking up and now knew a few ASL phrases here and there so that he could communicate with me.  Such a sweet, caring young man.  Plus, he was crazy smart because I’d been told that he’d already received a full scholarship offer to UCLA; I love smart guys.

<<No problem>>, he signed back, shifting the gear into _Drive_.  The rumbling of the engine coupled with the crazy vibrations of the bass from he radio were really relaxing, and I couldn’t fight the small grin on my face from the jiggling ride home.  

Plus,  I couldn’t help but steal glimpses of the hunk right next to me.  Zachariah drove with his window down, the wind blowing his thick blond hair around.  He drove using just his right hand, his left keeping his lit cigarette outside of the truck because he’d mentioned that he didn’t want to subject me to any secondhand smoke— how considerate.  His dazzling blue eyes were focused on the road ahead, unaware that I was totally smitten.

I used to live and be semi-comfortable with the idea that I would be a loner for the rest of my life.  Before moving to Guerneville, my small family had lived up North in Eureka where I’d tended to just do my own thing.  My older brother, Brady, had been too wrapped up in his own teen angst-fueled existence where he’d longed for the affection of our cousin.  Yeah, our blood-related cousin.  Frickin’ weirdo.  Despite that, he’d been my one and only friend. 

And then I’d lost my best friend.

He’d legitimately disappeared from my life two years ago when I was fifteen.  I had no clue what had happened to him, but one day he was around, and the next he was gone.  I had no clue where he was or what had ever occurred to him.  One thing that I did know was that there was something afoot, without a damn doubt.  I knew that my perverted Uncle Kyle and my snarky cousin, Michael, were in on something.  Brady had gone missing after going with Grandpa to visit them.

Two plus two equals four.  C’mon.

Dad was never really around because he was always out at either a bar or was incarcerated for public intoxication.  Grandpa had tried to take him to several AA meetings, but I could honestly barely recall a moment with my father when he was sober.  And he was very angry, aggressive drunk! 

Even if Brady and Dad weren’t in the picture, I’m a serious loner at school too.  Nobody wants to hang out with the deaf kid.  A majority of kids are nice, sure, but when people get tired of writing out their conversations to me, they eventually stop hanging out or they avoid me altogether.  Whatever though.

I thought that I was used to it.  However, as I crept up to eighteen, I’d been awash with horror when the frightening epiphany dawned on me that not only had I never had a boyfriend, but I’ve never even had a first date nor a first kiss!  How lame is that?

And it’s not like I’m one of those people who needs a man in their life in order to feel special, but I would like some damn attention that wasn’t either pity or just courteous.  Shit, I’ll be honest: I want some fuckin’ sexual attention.  Screw it, I want a man so badly.

I’m tired of being by myself!  And I know what I have to do in order to fix that.

Biting down on my lower lip, I could feel a light blush take over my face as I lightly tapped Zachariah on the shoulder.

From his peripherals, he peeked over at me, cocking his eyebrow.

My hands shaking from nervousness, I began to sign.  <<Do you have any plans for this weekend?>>

Zachariah paused for a second, and I watched as his eyes darted back and forth as he attempted to recall the sign language phrases that I’ve taught him.  <<No>>, he answered with his smoking hand, some of the ashes from the cigarette sprinkling into the cab of the truck.

Okay, so that’s one step down.  My right foot started to tap on the car floor in some sort of nervous tick and I tried to figure out a way to ask this beautiful creature out on a date.  I’ve never been on a date before (Shocker!), and I truly believe that Zachariah will be an awesome first.  He’s all muscled up, smokes with cigarettes, has his own vehicle, and he’s crazy smart!  He’s the full package… and speaking of packages, I’ve totally stolen a glimpse of him during P.E. and that man deserves a standing ovation.  I’m turning eighteen in a matter of weeks, and I cannot become a legal adult without losing my virginity— it breaks the laws of teenage-hood.  Therefore, thanks to all the time that we’ve spent together recently, I’m praying that Zachariah will be the guy to help me make the transition from teenage boy into full-grown man.

It’s foolproof— I’ve saved up my money from petsitting for my neighbors and over the years, I’ve managed to sneak a couple hundred dollars out of Dad’s wallet here and there.  Needless to say, because I’m going to be the one asking, then I should be the one to pay.  And on a date where I plan to be split in half, it needs to be perfect.  We can go to the discount movie theater over on Third Street because it displays subtitles on the screen, and then we can go to a fancy-ish restaurant (there’s really nothing too fancy within the vicinity, so I have to make-do).

Here it goes.

<<Would you like to do something tomorrow night?>> I asked, biting down on the inside of my cheek.  I even made sure to maintain eye contact with him as best as I could since I’ve been informed by my brother that my eyes are my best feature.  That, and my awesome personality.

Zachariah cocked his eyebrow at me once more as he wrinkled up his smooth forehead.  <<What do you mean?>> he asked me.

Quickly, I smoothed out my button-down shirt and attempted to erect my posture so that I gave off a dignified aura.  <<Like a date>>, I explained.  <<With me?>>

The truck pulled up to a red light and Zachariah turned his jacked torso over to face me head on.  <<You’re asking me out on a date?>> he wondered, leaning back for a little bit.

Hesitantly, I nodded.  This was not going down like I’d dreamt it would’ve.  He was supposed to be eagerly agreeing and even going so far as pull me in and suck my teeth; but in reality, he looked pained, kinda like he had to poop really badly.

<<Would you like to go on a date with me?>> I repeated.  <<I will pay.>>  I even added a little smile at the end of my paying statement, hoping that he was just a tad bit apprehensive because he didn’t have a job and was worried that he wouldn’t be able to take me out to some extravagant place.

“I’m sorry, Max,” Zachariah said, actually speaking instead of signing.  “I don’t think of you in that way.”  The stoplight turned green and he floored the gas pedal, the truck shaking with more ferocity as he sped forward at a faster speed than before.

My heart fell and I could feel an air bubble getting caught in my throat.  I lowered my hands to my lap and faced forward, forcing myself to stare at the road ahead instead of the guy next to me.  In my peripherals, I could still see his lips moving, but I didn’t want to know what he was saying right now.  

I’d never had the balls to ask anyone out before, and of course when I do it, he rejects me.  Damn, I feel like such a loser.  I’ve never had a boyfriend and it looks like I never will at this point.  My throat was starting to get that dry, painful feeling like it used to whenever I would cry as child, and I rubbed at my nose with my shirt sleeve.

This was stupid.  I should’ve kept my hands still and should have never asked out Zachariah.  Obviously he’d say “No”.  We’re on way two different wavelengths: He’s the hot, popular jock who looks like an Abercrombie & Fitch model.  And I’m the deaf kid with a big forehead.  At the end of the day, I’m fairly certain that he’s only giving me rides home as some form of community service.

*Sigh, really I should just forget it.  There’s no person on the damn planet who will want to be with me in a romantic sort of way.  I’ve experienced it time and time again.  In school, there’s people who will act nice and try to be all friendly just because they want to feel good about themselves, bragging to their actual friends about how open-minded and progressive they are since they have a differently-abled friend.  However, the second I really want to hang out or do something outside of school, then they’re mysteriously too busy and then they stop eating lunch with me in the cafeteria… shit, I’ve taken to just eating by myself in the library, tucked away in the manga section.

Then, needless to say, I’ve never had anyone interested in me in a cute sort of way.  No one looks twice at me and no one wants to deal with me.

It’s just going to be me all by myself for the rest of my damn, miserable life.  This sucks.

Zachariah pulled over to the side of the road near the dirt path that leads up to my house where I always meet him and get dropped off at.  My house is up at the top of a hill, surrounded by massive redwood trees.  A long, winding dirt road leads up to the tiny shack, and Zachariah has mentioned that he’s not too keen on driving his truck up it because his shocks are bad.  Therefore, I’ve always traversed this section by myself.  Thank goodness too, because right now, I wanted to put as much distance between me and the guy as possible as to save face.

<<Do you still want me to pick you up tomorrow?>> he asked after tapping on my shoulder to jolt me out of my wallowing.

I tucked my trophy underneath my arm and hopped out of the truck, just shaking my head.  There was no way I wanted to go anywhere near that truck of heartbreak tomorrow where I’ll be forced to re-live how I’d been rejected over and over again.

Zachariah knitted his eyebrows together and looked like he was say something, but I quickly slammed the truck door shut behind and spun around on my heels to rush up the path to my house.

I’d just been rejected by the man of my dreams and I know that Dad will be drunk off his ass as soon as I get to the house.  Plus, my brother, the guy I used to go to whenever I was feeling lonely — the guy who always seemed to make things feel better — was all gone.  Hence, there’s no use in doing anything other than just locking myself up in my bedroom and going to sleep.  

…all by myself.  Again.

**( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )**

Ugh, morning.

My alarm clock shook me awake, making me wince as I stretched out a sore arm to slap it off. 

There was no way that I wanted to face the day, especially after the letdown I’d received yesterday.  However, today was a new day, and I needed to face it head-on lest I want my grades to drop, thus ruining my chances of getting out of here.  Shoot, I could move somewhere far away to a place where no one has ever heard of Zachariah, who I wouldn’t be surprised has already laughed to all of his friends that I’d been so foolish as to have actually asked him out.  I’m already cringing and it hasn’t even been a full twenty-four hours since that disaster.

With a lot of mental strain and willpower, I performed my usual morning routine of taking a dump, showering, and brushing my teeth before getting dressed in my school uniform that comprised of a hideous white button-down long-sleeve shirt and some itchy navy blue khakis.  Straight up disgusting, yes.  However, the PTA was hellbent on preserving the innocence of high schoolers, so they figured that dressing us up in crappy uniforms was a surefire way to protect our virginities.  It worked in my case at least.

After double checking that my essay for English was in my backpack, I swung it over my left shoulder and trudged towards the front door via the living room.

The TV was still on, the morning news anchors blabbing on and on about the local topic of the year: All the missing hikers in the area.  The closed captions were still on, displaying white letters in black boxes at the bottom of the screen, letting me in on what they were saying.

The anchorwoman with a large, plastic smile was repeating what I already knew: “ _…the sheriff has issued a warning to locals two days after parts of the body of the eighth hiker were uncovered, urging everybody to stay close to populated areas and away from the wilderness trails until further notice…_ ”

Dad was seated on the couch, his head rolled to the side as numerous empty cans of beers were scattered all around his feet.  In the past, I’d marveled in awe at how one single man could finish off an entire twelve pack all by himself; however, now I’m surprised that he hadn’t finished off the twenty-four pack that was in the fridge.  I think there were still five cans of it left.  Now that’s impressive.

Instead of trying to wake him up for the day like what I’d used to do, I just shrugged him off and left the house.  It was chilly outside, making me wrap my arms around myself.  My breath fogged out in front of me as I moved, making it look like I was smoking.

I shuffled my feet down the driveway and towards the path that cut through the forest that our small one-story house was located in.  We lived on the edge of Guerneville, California and our home was one of the many that were sprinkled into the surrounding woods that was stuffed to the brim with towering redwoods.  The high school wasn’t too far of a walk away if I cut through sections the forest.  It was only about a half-hour walk and it led me to the baseball field in the back of the school near the track.  Sometime people scrunch up their faces in utter horror when I let them know that I walk through the woods in order to get to school.

I like the walk actually (shit, especially now).

I’ve never considered myself a nature enthusiast, but there is something about taking a morning stroll down the beaten path among the trees and fallen logs that is somewhat relaxing.  Call me crazy, but I like to believe that since I would take this route twice a day before I got rides, that the local fauna is getting used to me.

During my walk, I see the squirrels and chipmunks scurrying along my path and I’ve even taken to bringing a baggy of trail mix with me to toss them the peanuts and raisins (while I eat the M&M’s).  A doe often leads her two baby deer across the path, her ears sticking up alert every time she glances my way with her large black eyes.  Numerous wild birds soar through the air and hop along the tall tree branches, happily fluttering around with one another.  Yeah, so maybe I am a little bit of a nature enthusiast since I can honestly say that the happiest that I am is whenever I’m walking through the forest… preferably leaving school.

One of the squirrels paused in the middle of the trail, staring me down with its black beady eyes.

A wide grin on my face, I pulled a whole peanut out of the plastic baggie that I carried in my clutches, gently tossing it in its direction.  The squirrel swiftly snatched it up off the dirt path and scurried away with the nut in its grasp, disappearing up a large tree trunk and into the pine needle shield above.

I love animals.

They’re so nice and so adorable and I firmly believe that they are more intuitive to a person’s character.  In my humble opinion, if an animal avoids a certain person like the plague, then there’s some serious shit wrong with said person, just sayin’.  I loved being around animals so much that I’d constantly beg my dad for a puppy when I was younger, but he’d always claimed that he had dog allergies… and cat allergies… and bird allergies… and goldfish allergies.  Yeah…

And call me morbid, call me an idiot, but I was much more at peace walking through the woods right now than I would’ve been sitting in that truck with the guy who had curb-stomped my heart.  Thoughts of the dead hikers were far away from my mind as I stomped down the dusty trail (or at least they were until I just mentioned them).  Either way, I don’t know if it was a bear or a cougar who was killing people left and right, but all I could say was that if I was the next victim, I don’t think people would particularly mind.

Ugh, that would be my luck too.

I finally get the nerve to ask out a guy, he rejects me which leads to me refusing his offer to drive me to/from school the next day, and then I get eaten by some rabid animal.  Such is the life story of Max Bentley.  A tragedy really.  And if it were turned into a movie, knowing my luck, it would be a straight-to-DVD release starring someone like Steve Buscemi as me.

Several birds flew away and I saw a couple of chipmunks scurry off into the thick brush.  That was weird; normally the animals wouldn’t run away from me like that.  One of the baby deers perked up, its ears sticking straight up into the air as I walked down the path.  Its scared black eyes stared directly at me and then it swiftly spun around and darted away from me, leaving a cloud of dust behind it.  The mother and its sibling followed suit, running off at such a great speed that they were gone in a flash.

What was going on around here?

Normally all of the animals in the forest don’t avoid me like this.  Sure, it’s nothing like a Disney movie where we’re all dancing and singing together, but they don’t run away like I stink… which I so do not.

I ran a hand through my long hair, scratching at my scalp in confusion.  My pitiful self-esteem mocked me, claiming that somehow the woodland creatures had caught wind of my rejection from Zachariah, none of them wanting to have any sort of association with me anymore.  Damn, I don’t blame them.  If I could, I would ditch me too.

I deeply sighed, the condensation from my breath wafting out into the area in a large cloud of fog… come to think of it, it was really large.

N-no, holy crap, it was as if someone had turned on a frickin’ fog machine in the middle of the Redwoods, the white smokey stuff billowing out from… behind me.

Mental flashes of the newscast coupled with the rumors flying around school made me freeze in place.  My eyes widened in fear as my heart came close to exploding in my chest, my legs straining as I prepared myself to bolt through the woods at a high speed.  I play tennis, so I’m used to sprinting short distances… but not long ones.  

Gulping down my nerves, I slowly turned my head around so that I could catch a glimpse of whatever was breathing behind me.

I nearly pissed myself when I saw the large, brown wolf standing behind me.  I’ve seen plenty dogs before in my life, and this one had to have been at least twice as tall as the mastiff that lives down the road from us. Its brown fur was a little matted and its hackles were raised.  His jaws were wide open with his prominent fangs on display which were humongous, looking just as long and sharp as the kitchen knives that were in our drawer.  They were a bit yellowish, but gleamed when the little sunlight available trickled in from the canopy.  My terrified gaze stayed glued to the wolf’s monstrous head, his own red (holy shit, that’s terrifying) eyes locked with mine.

My throat ached as I screamed with fright, attempting to run away, but my feet tripped over themselves and I tumbled down onto the dirt path.  I landed roughly on my back, my book bag not helping at all to break my fall— actually my textbooks seemed to stab into my skin with their sharp corners.  I foolishly brought my hands up in front of me to block off any sort of attack that the wolf would wage on me, my entire body trembling with fear.

I know that I’d spouted tons of bullshit about how useless I was and how no one would miss me (both of which are true), but that didn’t mean that I wanted to be eaten alive by some Incredible Hulk-looking wolf!  Tears already welled up in the corners of my eyes and I could barely see straight from the immense horror that was washing over me.

The brown wolf stepped forward, his black nose sniffing at the air around me before he… jerked backward?!

The wolf’s ears perked up atop his head and he stopped snarling, instead choosing to allow his pink tongue to loll out from his muzzle.  His red eyes ran up and down my shaking form, his fur no longer standing up high.  In fact, his bushy tail immediately began to wag back and forth like a puppy’s, and he stomped his front paws (which had dagger-like claws) on the forest floor in front of him, looking extremely playful.

<<Please do not hurt me>>, I signed with shaky fingers, feeling as if there was an earthquake under me that prevented me from staying still.  I inwardly prayed that the wolf could miraculously understand sign language.

The wolf froze in his spot, cocking his massive head to the side as his red eyes refused to leave my face.  His head jerked as he opened up his muzzle, most likely barking since I could feel the hard vibration ripple through the ground even from where I lied on my back.

I-I have no clue what the fuck is going on here, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to allow myself to be eaten in the forest right after I got rejected.  I can only afford so much tragedy in one week!

The monster took one small step forward, his tail wagging even faster than before, looking almost blurry due to its speed.  The large black whiskers on his snout twitched and his muzzle stretched out as I could’ve sworn that the immense dog smiled, showing off rows of razor-sharp fangs.  My gaze zoomed in on the scary and nightmare-causing teeth, my flight-or-flight instincts kicking in.

Without a moment’s hesitation, I clawed at the forest floor, getting tons of dirt caked underneath my fingernails.  I flipped over and scamped to get up to my feet, finally managing to after nearly falling over for a second time since my bones felt like jelly in my petrified state of mind.

“Help!” I cried out, hoping that it was loud enough for someone to hear me.  I pumped my arms at my side and propelled my body forward, getting ready to try with all of my might to outrun a giant-sized wolf in the middle of the damn forest on my way to school!

I made it about five feet and then I felt my body getting flung backwards from my shirt collar, my backpack falling off my arms as I was roughly yanked.  With a strong hold of my shirt in his jaws, the wolf dragged my struggling body away deeper into the woods.

The wolf sprinted through the Redwoods with me dangling from his mouth, keeping me several inches off the floor so that I wouldn’t snag on anything.  In a panic, I tried to claw at his mouth, tried to slap at his face, and I even tired to kick him— nothing worked!  The wolf refused to be fazed by my poor attempts at fighting, carrying me off to wherever his den was where he would without a damn doubt gobble me up whole.

Why does my life suck?


	3. PINK

********************

**[Photo of Winston the Wolf, a.k.a. Daddy]**

********************

Holy shit!  I am going to die; there’s no frickin’ doubt about it in my mind,  I can already envision my funeral— my dad passed out drunk in the front pew while Grandpa tries to be in charge of everything like the damn control freak that he is.  The eulogy will be as follows: “We are gathered here today in memory of Max Bentley… yeah, I don’t remember him either.”

The wind whipped around me as the giant wolf on steroids carried me deeper and deeper into the redwoods so that he could eat me up like some kind of Dollar Store ribeye.  The back of my shirt collar was trapped in his large muzzle, leaving me dangling up in the air.  The way my shirt was caught was more along the lines of how a father wolf would carry his puppy by the scruff.  He lunged forward, traveling with great leaping bounds that covered tons of ground in one mighty step.  My eyesight was all shaky as I turned and twisted in the wolf’s hold, making me see a blur of green as we rushed further away from the trail where we’d met.

I swear that I borderline passed out as my head ached from the tremendous fright that I felt.  My chest hurt as my heart threatened to give out, adrenaline pumping all throughout my veins.  Still, though I know that it was useless, my fingers continued to try to pry open the wolf’s mouth.  I could feel his eerily-sharp fangs with my trembling fingertips as I stupidly thought that I could yank his jaws open so that I would be dropped and could then try to run off again.  Needless to say, it didn’t work.

The wolf’s giant paws slammed against the forest floor with such ferocity that it sent vibrations rippling all throughout my body.  With one mighty bound, he jumped up high into the air, easily clearing a fallen log.  I had no clue where we were by now, nothing looking familiar at all as all I could barley make out were numerous redwoods and various ferns.

My brain was in a frenzy, doing absolutely nothing to calm my nerves as I imagined having the flesh gnawed off my bones just like the dead hikers.  It doesn’t take a brain surgeon to deduce that this kidnapper-wolf is responsible for all of the recent deaths— and holy crap!  What is wrong with its blood red eyes?!

Seriously, those things are straight out of my worst nightmares.  Also, I’d believed that wolves tended to have yellow eyes, right? I mean, they do on TV!  Worst of all was that the over-achiever in me was incredibly sour over the fact that my backpack had been lost on the forest trail when I’d been picked up.  I highly doubt that my teachers will count “Getting Kidnapped by a Feral Wolf” as a legitimate excuse for me turning in my work late.  Those jerks!

This can’t be the end of me though!  I’m only seventeen and I have tons left to live for… shit, I’m still a virgin!  And it’s not like I haven’t tried to rectify that… people just were so not even remotely interested.

Desperately, I tried with all of my might to focus on the surrounding markings of the forest as it zoomed by at an alarming pace.  Perhaps I could try to memorize the path back to where I was… if the wolf hopefully doesn’t eat me as soon as we arrive to wherever he was taking us.  We were well off the beaten path, far away from any chance of another hiker or anybody for that matter spotting us and calling a park ranger who could come and rescue me from my predicament.  Granted I love animals, there was virtually nothing I knew regarding how to protect myself from a feral wolf.  And since when do wolves carry people off like they were their puppy?

Is that normal?

With very bumpy movements, I craned my head upwards, catching a fuzzy glimpse of my canine captor.  Granted his brown fur was matted in several areas on his insanely large body, I couldn’t help but marvel the tiniest bit at how soft he felt as I desperately tried to pry open his jaws with shaking fingers.  At most I was able to lift his jowls the smallest portion, allowing me to gain an uninterrupted and terrifying view of rows of yellow and razor-sharp teeth that would have absolutely zero problems with shredding me apart.  The jerky, hot breath that rushed over my digits seemed as if the wolf snorted at my foolishness; and call me crazy, but I swear that I saw the corners of his mouth pull up into a smile.  W-was he laughing at me?

“Let me go!” I cried out, but I was so frightened that I doubted any sound came out of me at all.

Obviously the wolf ignored me, continuing to sprint through the woods with me dangling in his jaws.  All of the redwood trees blurred together and I couldn’t tell where I was at all— I pray that I’m at least still in the Guerneville area.

The wolf whipped his massive head to the side, swinging my limp body up into the air and letting go of my shirt collar so that I could land right on his giant back.  Unlike how I’d imagined, the wolf’s back was more like a mattress: incredibly soft and comfortable, and it was so, so warm.  Had I not been on my way to uncertain death, then I probably would’ve taken a nap right here, right now.  I tried to lift my head up to see what the hell was going on, when the wolf leapt up high into the air with one mighty bound of his strong hind legs.  He launched the both of us over a small river that cut through the middle of the forest, landing with ease on the other side on the rocky shore.

Before I could even react or attempt to jump off the wolf’s back, he darted back into the deep forest, zig-zagging through trees again.  I suppose I could just jump off the animal’s back and try to run off or even climb a tree.  However, I know deep down in my heart that there’s absolutely no way I could even dream of outrunning this roided-out dog.  And I’m not entirely sure if the wolf could use his enormous claws to help shimmy his way up any tree trunk to get me.  The fact of the matter is that I’m dead.  It’s pretty much just a matter of where and when by now.

My heart was rapidly beating in my chest and my throat felt as if it were on fire from my frantic breathing as I was on the verge of a mental breakdown.  I never imagined myself dying by getting eaten by a feral wolf… I’d believed that I’d die one day from choking on my burger because I’d taken too big of a bite.  And that seemed like the perfect way to go.

The wolf took a sharp right turn and scurried down a steep hill with a dead tree at the very bottom of it.  When he stopped in front of said tree, I noticed that behind it was a sort of cave that was dug out in the hill… oh crap.  It’s the wolf’s den where he’s totally going to eat me whole!

No!  I can’t die just yet!

Quickly, and without much thought as to where I’d even go, I rolled over and toppled onto the forest floor from the wolf’s back.  I landed hard on my front, wasting no time to scamper up onto my feet so that I could try to run away.  Thanks to the adrenaline and terror flowing throughout my body, my legs felt like jelly and totally inhibited my movement.  I tried to limp away, but didn’t even move three feet before the wolf rushed over and lifted me back up into his jaws by the shirt collar.

My heart fell as the wolf turned around and carried me into the small little cave, his tail wagging all excitedly the entire time.

The cave was small and didn’t stretch too far into the earth, maybe only about twenty or so feet.  The walls were comprised of granite rocks and caked mud/dirt with some tree roots poking down through the roof from above.  At the very far end of the cave was a pile of various furs, most likely from the past prey of the wolf.  Based on the patterns and colors, I could make out raccoon, cougar, and even bear.  Holy crap… I didn’t think that a wolf could take down a cougar, let alone a bear.  Dammit, of course I get taken by the killer wolf and not the nice ones from online fiction!

Very slowly and gently, the wolf lowered his head so that he could set me down onto my feet.  He released his hold on my shirt, but my legs were still so weak that I toppled over onto the rough cave floor.  My heart was still racing and my fast blood flow made my limbs feel all tingly and numb and I struggled to figure out what the fuck to do actually.  I’ve never been in this kind of situation before, so I had no clue how I was going to escape a wild animal bent on eating me alive.  I cannot run that fast, nor can I get out of this cave right now since the wolf’s abnormally large body was blocking the exit (on purpose, no doubt).

With wide eyes, I looked up at the wolf’s grinning (?!) face, his pink tongue lolling out his mouth as he appeared to smile down at me.  His red eyes were trained onto my face and his tail continued to wag back and forth at such a fast pace that I could feel traces of the air whooshing by my face from the movements.

The wolf’s large black nose twitched as he sniffed at the air, his long whiskers shaking as he did so.  Momentarily, he closed his eyes in a blissful way before going back to staring me down with his blood-red eyes that shot shivers of fear throughout me.

With a shaky core, I lifted my hands up in front of myself as I pathetically tried to protect myself from the impending attack that would of course come to me.  I’ve never had a dog and I don’t have too much experience with wolves other than what I’ve watched on Animal Planet.  Therefore, I wasn’t exactly sure why the wolf was waiting to eat me.  C-could he be waiting for his pack to return so that they could attack me all at once, like some kind of buffet-style gang bang?

My bottom lip quivering, I tried one more time to plead my case.  “Pl-please, don’t hurt me,” I begged, hoping that the wolf somehow spoke English.  Shoot, I even barely recall reading somewhere that dogs are able to learn sign language, so I even tried that out too.  

<<Please do not hurt me>>.

The wolf cocked his eyebrow, actually looking confused for a moment, especially when his giant head tilted to the side.  His fuzzy ears stuck straight up into the air and his entire body jerked a little bit as he quickly opened and closed his jaws— he barked.  Of course I couldn’t hear it, but I could definitely feel the massive vibration from its power rippling through the rocks beneath my butt.  He then lowered his front to the ground, keeping his hind legs erect so that his rear stuck up into the air, his tail still playfully wagging.  His jaws opened up wide and—

I slapped my hands over my face.  I know what’s going to come, and I was so not prepared to watch myself be chewed up and eaten by a mutant wolf in some grubby cave.  No way do I want that image to be the last thing I ever see!

My body tensed up and I braced myself for the inevitable sensation of fangs piercing my flesh… anytime now.

It was weird.  I must’ve sat there on the cave floor with my legs tucked into my chest and my hands plastered on top of my face for what felt like minutes, but the wolf never even bit me.  What was going on?

The vibrations continued to lightly shake me, letting me know that the wolf had tried to bark again.  I refused to budge though, my fear starting to subside a little bit due to the confusion that was starting to seep in— but it was definitely still present.

I nearly cried out in shock when I felt the warm air from the wolf’s muzzle blowing over my face as he sniffed me.  Oh okay, this was it.  Now he’s checking to make sure I’m ripe enough or something like that before he eats me.  Oh dammit, now I’m going to die.  

There was something warm and wet that dragged along the right side of my face, focusing more on my ear.  What—?

Forgetting the fact that I was facing my impending doom anytime now, I yanked my hands away from my face and looked over at the wolf in bewilderment.  He’d walked closer to me, sniffing at my ear and pausing every so often to lap at it with his tongue, almost as if he were trying to clean it but instead he’d just given me numerous wet willies.  He even pulled back the smallest bit, lowering his head so that he could stare directly at my ear canal with his red eyes, trying to see if there was something in there or something.

What is going on here?

More smelly air wafted over my face and the ground lightly shook as the wolf barked a third time, this time standing right next to me.  I may not be an animal expert, but I think the wolf just discovered that I’m deaf.  M-maybe I can try to pull on his heartstrings and get him to let me go? Things like that can totally happen, right? I mean, I definitely believe that wolves and other animals are intuitive to human emotions are able to have a variety of feelings.  Perhaps the wolf is able to display compassion to me and therefore will not gobble me up.  One can only hope…

I mean, I can’t die.  I have so much to live for!  Well, not really, but I have family and friends who will come looking for me!  Well, now that I think about it, I don’t have any friends, so there goes that.  But my dad will surely miss me… or he’ll be too drunk to even notice that I’m missing.  Come to think of it, I highly doubt that he even knows that I left for school this morning.  My brother’s missing, so he won’t be all the wiser that I’m missing now too.  Grandpa might care, but he’ll also try to twist this situation all around and take it as an opportunity to boss people around and form a search party.  So odds are that he’ll probably enjoy having me missing so that he can be in charge of something.  Well, you’re welcome, Grandpa!

In summation though, I don’t think anyone will really give two shits if I get slaughtered by this wild animal.  Ugh, why does my life suck so much? Man, I may as well just lie back and accept my fate as dog chow. 

Instead of lunging at me, the wolf sat back on his rear, erecting his posture as he sat up straight and seemingly flexed every muscle in his massive body.  Dang, even underneath all of that brown fur, I could tell that the wolf was fuckin’ jacked and would be able to hold his own in any kind of fight… w-was he trying to show off for me?

No, there’s no way.

Still, the wolf’s chest muscles tensed up and I noticed that his red eyes were still affixed to me, his smirk seemingly growing when he caught me staring.  Um, okay, I’m super confused right now.  Again, I’m far from an expert, but do wolves normally play/flirt with their food?

Almost as if someone had yanked a plug deep down inside of me, I could feel all the anxiety of being masticated flow right out of my body as it was rapidly replaced with puzzlement.  Foolishly, I even brought my hands up, signing, <<What are you doing?>>

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone, but the wolf just knit both of his eyebrows together at my sign language.  For a third time since we’d met, he cocked his head to the side in wonder as if he too were confused by our meeting.  When I really sat down and thought about it, it was out of the ordinary.  The wolf had carried me through the forest and brought me to his den, carrying me like a father wolf would their puppy.  He didn’t hurt me and he almost looked… happy, especially with his tail wagging all excitedly.

The wolf’s fur was all matted and his black claws had a generous caking of dirt on them, so there was no doubt in my frazzled mind that he’s wild and hadn’t escaped from a zoo or something like that.  But why wasn’t he attacking me?

Because I’m not the brightest, and because why the hell not, I hesitantly reached out my left hand towards the wolf.  My fingers began to tremble with much more intensity as I stupidly leaned forward so that I could brush my fingertips against the wolf, almost as if it were some sort of test to gauge my safety.  The way I presented it in my mind was that if the wolf allowed me to pet him, then I wasn’t in any immediate danger.  Then again, if he bites off my hand, then I suppose that will let me know if he’s a man-eater or not.

His red eyes lit up and the wolf thrust himself forward, quickly closing the distance between us.  I flinched back out of shock at first, but soon began to marvel again at how soft the wolf’s fur was, feeling like a mixture of velvet and fleece.  There’d been plenty of times when I petted other peoples’ dogs out on the street, and the wolf kind of reminded me of some of those instances.  He closed his eyes and his large, brown ears flattened against his massive head as he nuzzled forward.  His giant body vibrated as I could tell he purred out loud with pleasure, getting closer and closer to me until he practically stood right over me.  Due in part to the incredible height difference between the two of us, as the wolf sauntered forward, my hand slid down from his head to his neck and finally to his chest… and holy crap.  I was right: he is jacked.  I could legit feel every contour of his musculature which indicated that he was most likely buffer than any human I’ve ever met.  Shoot, even Zachariah wasn’t this strong.

The wolf completely collapsed on top of me, pressing all of his overbearing weight down onto my much smaller frame.  I didn’t struggle so much to breathe, mainly because I was insanely lost as to what was gong on (still).  I tried to push the wild animal off of me, but the wolf was much, much stronger than me and he began to playfully roll around on top of me, twisting his furry body this way and that while pausing every few seconds to shove his enormous snout onto me to inhale deeply.  It wasn’t long before the wolf made me completely reek of his scent, smelling of dog and pine trees.  When he was all finished with his tumbling routine or whatever, he remained lying down on top of me, pinning me on my back underneath his bulky body.

The wolf looked down at me again, his red eyes piercing right through me as his tongue hung out of his muzzle.  The corners of his mouth pulled up again, his canine smile making a reappearance.

Wh-what is going on around here?

So let me get this straight: I virtually get kidnapped by a wild wolf in the middle of the Redwoods while I’m on my way to school (well, at least I got to avoid any awkward contact with Zachariah today, so I guess some good came out of it).  Then, not only does the wolf not eat me, but he takes me to his den where he rolls around on top of me to make me smell just like him.  After taking a deep whiff of my free arm that wasn’t pinned beneath a bunch of fur, I wrinkled up my nose as my nostrils were assaulted with such a foul and dirty stench that totally let me know that this wolf has never been introduced to soap once in his life.

The wolf continued to gaze down at me, beginning to lick his jowls as it seemed as if his red eyes were focusing on my face.  Very slowly, he opened up his massive jaws, showing off his numerous sharp teeth that sent shockwaves of fear shooting all throughout me, making me wince and close my eyes.

Almost immediately, I could feel the wolf’s body jerk as he most likely emitted some sort of sound (not as strong as a bark, and not as constant as a growl).  I could feel his abnormally large body shift as he leaned forward, gently placing his head next to my shoulder, those purring vibrations making a comeback.  Then something wet dragged against my face, running from my chin up to my forehead.  What—?

I cracked open one eye, shocked to see the wolf resting his face so close to mine, his ears back as his pink tongue lapped at my face.  His red eyes were all large, reminding me of a puppy’s almost… a demonic puppy’s.  He nuzzled forward, refusing to let any space in between us as he purred and licked at my face almost affectionately.

My breath hitched my throat as it dawned on me… w-was the wolf trying to comfort me?

He positioned one of his his front legs around my torso, dragging me even closer into his fur in kind of a cuddling manner as he wrapped his large body around my smaller one.  He continued to lap at me with his large tongue, even seemingly grooming me as he went over my long hair.

“ _…_ ”

Huh?

There was a sort of pressure that I felt between my ears, sort of like some static resonating in my skull.  It was unlike something I’d ever experienced before; not quite a headache, but not something imaginary either.  What was going on today? I must be dead, that’s the only logical explanation.  I’d died of embarrassment yesterday in Zachariah’s car, and this is my hell.  That’s it.

I really should be trying to come up with a way out of this predicament, or forming some sort of escape plan, but my mind was blank.  I couldn’t think of a single idea at all.  The wolf was a lot stronger than me and he was so much faster than me too.  Not to mention that he was currently keeping me trapped to him, pinning both of my legs underneath his massive bulk.  And as weird as it was to admit: the wolf was so, so comfy.

Holy shit, I’ve never felt something so soft like him before and he was so warm, kind of like an alive electric blanket constructed from the upmost luxurious fabrics.  I was so lost in my mental bewilderment, unable to formulate any kind of coherent thought when I was instantly launched back to reality when my left shoulder exploded into a frenzy of pain.

My shoulder felt as if it’d caught on fire and I had to blink the tears away from my eyes as I whipped my head over to see that the stupid wolf had latched down onto my shoulder, my blood seeping out from from his mouth and staining his fur.  My throat grew sore as I yelled out in agony, my hands uselessly beating against the wolf’s head in a pathetic attempt to get him away from me.  I should’ve known that he was going to eat me, and yet, I’d been idiotic enough to let my guard down for a moment.  Son of a bitch!

After what felt like hours, the wolf pulled back to show me the deep bite marks that had pierced through my school uniform shirt, now a deep scarlet from my bleeding.  I began to thrash about underneath the wolf, trying to squirm free from his hold, but I was far too weak to get away.  My shoulder continued to burn and it was incredibly sore when I tried to claw myself free.

The wolf rolled his red eyes (oh wow, a wolf with attitude who’s going to eat me… why wouldn’t I get something else?) and began to lick my wounds, making them sting like hydrogen peroxide.  I grit my teeth in agony as the wolf toyed with me, keeping me on the verge of blacking out from so much pain in my shoulder which I’m fairly sure would contract rabies.  Ugh, I don’t have health insurance, so this wolf better kill me so I don’t have to go to the hospital!

I had a fistful of the wolf’s fur, trying with every ounce of strength in my tiny body to yank his head away from me, when I froze on the spot.

“Holy shit,” I mouthed, my eyes widening in shock as the wounds on my shoulder began to close up on their own, healing at an inhuman pace.  It was seconds until my flesh was pieced back together, sealing up and looking like I’d been scarred years ago as opposed to literally just now.  

The wolf glanced back up at me, grinning widely as his red eyes switched between my stunned expression and the bite-shaped scar on my left shoulder that now marked my skin like some sort of demented tattoo.

My jaw dropped to the cave floor and my eyes nearly fell out of my skull at what I’d just seen.  My heart slowed and my pulse was no longer racing like I’d just taken a shot of meth as my body struggled to come up with a logical and decent way to react.  Something was out of the ordinary here— this was no regular wolf.

<<What are you?>> I asked him with shaking hands, noting the wolf cocking his head to the side in wonder yet again.  I mean, holy shit, there was no more pain in my shoulder anymore either— not even a dull throb.

“ _…M…_ ”

There it was again, that unknown staticky pressure in my head which seemed to grow much more intense the harder I stared up at the wolf’s red eyes.  Something’s wrong here… well duh!  I’d just been taken by a wolf!  Obviously something’s wrong, but there’s much more there than meets the eye.

The wolf has red eyes; red like the color of blood.  The wolf was treating me like a member of his pack almost, not eating me at all.  Shoot, dare I say, he was almost comforting me.  And what the fuck was up with that whole bite that just healed like some magic straight up out of _Harry Potter_?!

The wolf leaned forward, licking my face once more as his tail started to wag like crazy again.  His mouth opened up and there was another hard vibration that rippled through the air in the small cave as the wolf barked again.

“ _Mate!_ ” rang out in my head, clear and vibrant.

I was five when I’d lost my hearing, and I still had vague memories of hearing my dad or my brother speak to me.  Their voices would sometimes replay in my imagination every now and then, sounding deep and manly.  Dad’s words had always seemed to slur together due to his chronic drinking, while Brady’s voice had a scratchy quality to it.  However, neither of those voices had played in my head when I’d “heard” that word just now.  This voice was deep and manly, yes.  However, it was also rough and harsh like it belonged to someone who was kind of dominant.  Plus, it also contained a sort of gentleness to it, like a paternal figure who was caring for its young and only wanted to make sure it was happy and warm.

The wolf’s smile stretched even wider as he titled his head to the other side, flexing his front legs and wiggling his paws.  “ _Mate.  Human_ ,” the voice inside my head said again, sounding a bit weirded out yet excited.  “ _Small, like Pup._ ”

Pup? Like as in puppy? Wait…

No, that was crazy.  I  mean, sure, I was suddenly hearing voices inside my head (shit, how ironic considering I can’t hear outside of my head), but there was no way it was because of the wolf.  It was saying words like “Mate” and “Pup”, both of which I suppose belong to the animal kingdom since a “Pup” was a baby dog and “Mate” was akin to fucking.

I don’t consider myself to be one of the world’s most smartest people.  Sure I had straight A’s and excelled in school and almost everything I did, but that didn’t qualify me as a detective.  However, I could not ignore the fact that something was definitely odd with this entire situation.

<<Are you in my head?>> I asked the wolf, doubting that he could understand sign language.  Therefore, I forced the thoughts in my head, making sure that question echoed off the walls of my skull just in case I spontaneously developed telepathy with a wolf… wow, I feel stupid for even thinking that.

The wolf stared back at me, licking his jowls to clean off my blood.  Other than that, he showed absolutely no indication that he’d mentally heard me, making me feel like I should just dig a hole and hide in there for the rest of my sad, pathetic life.  I cannot believe that I was such an idiot enough to actually believe that I’d mentally communicated with an ani—

“ _Yes, Pup_ ,” the voice responded, the wolf licking my face once more as if to confirm that he was telepathically communicating with me.

HOLY SHIT!

The earth practically shook underneath me as the weight of the situation dawned on me— I was having a telepathic conversation with a frickin’ wolf!  How is this even possible?!  This has to be a prank or something; I even looked around the decrepit cave for a video camera or something, but dammit, I was stuck in reality.  Or some form of fucked up reality.

What the fuck was happening?!

“ _Pup.  Mine.  Mating Bond_ ,” the voice, er, the wolf explained, although I was even more in the dark than before.  Did he think I was his puppy or something, and what on earth is a “Mating Bond”? Is it some kind of special glue?

My heart began to speed up again and my head throbbed with the onslaught of supernatural information that had been shoved my way.  So I get kidnapped by a wolf and he thinks I’m his puppy!  Oh, and he’s telepathic!  How could this get any more out there?!

The wolf flexed his muscles and closed his eyes, his upper lip curling upwards as he grit his teeth in deep concentration.  His entire body began to vibrate like crazy as he shook all over, looking blurry due to the ferocity with which he shook.  At first, I thought that the wolf was having some sort of seizure, but then his… fur started to pull into his body?!

I nearly sucked all of the oxygen out of the cave with my deep gasp as I watched in complete amazement as the giant wolf on top of me shifted and shrank down, his muzzle pulling into his head along with the fur which left patches of pale, smooth skin.  His pointy ears even reshaped themselves as his fangs dulled the slightest bit, still eerily sharp, but not as jagged.  The wolf’s tail pulled into his body as his entire form twisted and morphed.  Before long, there was full grown, naked man hovering over me.

My throat dried up, preventing me from saying anything, and my hands shook way too fast so I was even unable to sign.

The man before me was insanely tall, and his muscles bulged out all over his body, displaying the incredible physical power that he possessed.  His blood-stained lips pulled up into a crooked smile, and his still-red eyes continued to stare down at me, full of wonder and admiration.  His body was covered in body hair and he had an unkept beard on his lower face.  His dirty blond hair was shaggy and all of knotted, giving him the appearance of a caveman, especially with the way his pale skin was smudged all over with dirt and grime from the earth and his sweat.  And whatever, judge me, but I totally caught a glimpse (or I stared) of his cock, and holy shit!  He was packing!  But I shouldn’t concentrate on that right now, no— the wolf had just fucking turned into a man right before my very own eyes!

This can’t be happening!  This isn’t real!

What is he?

As if he’d heard my thoughts too, the wolf/man mentally responded with, “ _Werewolf._ ”

“W-werewolf?” I vocally repeated, even signing the word as well.  Had I not just witnessed the transformation right in front of me, I totally would’ve thought that I’d been taken away by a crackhead… or maybe I was on crack?

The wild man reached out, brushing his rough, warm hand along my paling cheek as his smile grew much wider, showing off his sharp canine teeth.  The smile even touched his red eyes which refused to leave my puzzled expression.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled.  “ _My pup._ ”

As a child, I’d always begged my dad to take me to the carnival so that I could ride the carousels.  I’d fallen in love with the dizzying motions that the ride would give me due to the spinning combined with the up-and-down of the animal I’d sat on.  That was the same exact sensation that I experienced right now as I stared up at the smiling wolf-man who had taken me away from the dirt path I’d been on while on my way to school.

And there’s also the fact the “Werewolf” has referred to me as his pup, whatever that translates into.

But oh my gosh, werewolves are real, and I’ve just been stolen away by one and taken to his den.  There’s no way my brain can easily process that information.  I don’t subscribe to theories of alternate dimensions, but I must’ve stumbled into a portal on my way to school earlier; and it transported me to a _Twilight_ universe.  That’s the only explanation that I can come up with right now.

The spinning sensation increased and my eyesight began to blur and darken.  My head’s weight seemed to increase and I had trouble craning my neck to keep my sight on the werewolf, who began to look worried as he knitted his bushy eyebrows together.

“ _Pup?_ ” he wondered.  

I didn’t answer.  I mean, how the fuck could I? This was way too much for me to handle.  I thought that I was dreaming and would blink, finding myself back in bed safely at my house.  However, there was a feeling that I couldn’t quite explain that existed deep inside of my gut that told me that this was all too real, and it increased as I gazed up at the werewolf’s concerned human face.

“ _Daddy take care of Pup,_ ” he told me.

Daddy?!  What the hell?

I didn’t have time to ask any questions before the darkness took over and I felt my head thump against the cave floor as I passed out.  Or died… hopefully it’s the second one.

“ _Pup!  Daddy protect Pup.  Daddy love Pup._ ”


End file.
